PROJECT GUARDIAN
by LeoTheRepairBoi
Summary: When Annabeth is killed by and ancient god, and camp turns its back on Percy, he flees with a new found Leo, and Nico. They're found by Order, and trains under him to be Guardians of the Earth. When they return, war is brewing. Will they help the people who turned they're back on them, or will they watch them burn. Any suggestions for parings will be taken, rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey! It's ThatOneRepairBoy bringing you another story! I know my last one really sucked, but I'm going to try and make this one better. Anyways, here we go.**

 **Percy POV**

(Nightmare)

"Annabeth! Oh gods no! Thalia, Nico, get over here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. _no, No NO!_ I thought. We were in the middle of fighting a Drakon when it launched a volley of poison spikes. She had poison leaking out of her abdomen like water gushing out of a pipe. "P-Percy…" She croaked out weakly. I put my finger over her mouth to shush her. "Don't waste your energy my love, just save your strength." I knew she wouldn't make it, but I couldn't admit it to myself. She slowly moved my finger off her mouth and weakly said, "Percy, I love you so much. You know I won't make it just as much as I do so let me talk. You have to live you life. Make new friends, find a new person to love, be alive! Just promise me you won't become cold and dead. Promise me!" She pleaded desperately. I looked her in the eyes and said, "Alright, I won't, I promise." I said solemnly. "Good," she said quietly, barely over a whisper, "now I can die in peace…" And at that moment, Annabeth died in my arms.

 _ **~Backflash one week after the Giant War~**_

(Still Percy Pov)

 _Finally, peace!_ I thought to myself as I woke up in a cold sweat. All I wanted to do was hold my girlfriend in my arms till the end of the world. Though something was happening to me, I could feel it. Ever since I left Tartarus it's been nagging at the back of my mind, eating away at my soul. It was almost as if I was dying inside. I needed to talk to Annabeth about it, see if she's experiencing it as well.

Currently I was in my cabin trying to sleep, but my mind kept me up. I also wanted to avoid the nightmares because recently, they were getting worse, and much more vivid. I was watching my friends be die in front of me. I just had one where me, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia were all on a mission, and Annabeth was killed by a Drakon. It was the worst.

I was contemplating going to the Athena Cabin and seeing if Annabeth could talk, but I didn't want to wake her up. I was about to figure out something else to do to keep myself up, but there was a knock at my door. I got up and opened the door tiredly, slouching in my walk, I hadn't slept properly in days. I sluggishly opened the door and saw Annabeth standing there with a pillow. "Hey Percy. I couldn't sleep in my cabin, and I've been having nightmares. Can I sleep with you?" I got wide eyed, "That's against the rules! What if you get caught!" I whisper-yelled. She looked at me strangely for a second, then asked, "When did you ever care about the rules?" I thought for a second before saying, "You're right, come on in." I held open the door for her and she walked into my cabin.

I turned to close the door, and when I turned around, she was on my bed. "Hey, that's my bed!" I yelled indignantly. "Hey, I know this is a weird request, but can you hold me tonight? I feel safer in you arms." She asked shyly. My face morphed into one of compassion and understanding. "Of course Wise Girl." I said, my voice full of empathy. I got into bed with her and put my arms around her. She snuggled into my chest, and I kissed the back of her head. _Sleep well my little owl._ I thought to myself, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next day I woke up refreshed, and feeling better than I ever did in the morning, ever. I opened my eyes and saw a mess of dirty blond hair in my face. I then remembered the events of last night and smiled. My beautiful girlfriend was lying in my arms, and I couldn't help but be content. _This is what life's about,_ I thought, _being content because of others you love. Not money, not fame, no. It's about protecting others and being with family._ Little did I know, but those words would shape the rest of my life.

I got up to get dressed, slowly letting Annabeth out of my arms not to wake her. I put on a pair of dark blue slacks, a white polo button up shirt, and a gray suit over it.

I walked over to the bed, sat next to Annabeth, and shook her a bit to wake her up. She groaned and rolled over. "5 more minutes Percy." I chuckled a bit, she was normally a early bird, she must be really tired. "Come on Annie, get up, it's almost 8oclock and I want to take you somewhere." She turned over and looked at me. "Alright fine. Where are we going?" She asked, obviously curious. "You'll see." She punched me lightly on the arm. "Ugh, you know I hate it when information is held from me!" I laughed and said, "I know." She groaned some more. "Hurry and get up so I can take you before it closes!"

She seemed more enthusiastic about getting up as I left the room. I went to the bathroom, washed my face, and went back into the room to see she was dressed in a beautiful blue dress. "Wow… are you ready now?" I asked. She looked at me like I was dumb. "Do I look ready?" She asked. "Uh… yeah." She noticed I was on the verge of irritation and decided to push me off the ledge. "MAKE-UP TIME!" She screamed giddily. I groaned and fell back onto the bed waiting till she was done. "I'll only be 5 minutes." She called from the bathroom.

 _ **~20 minute later~**_

"Honey, are you done yet?" I asked. "Don't rush me!" I heard her call from the bathroom. I just sighed and kept waiting.

A minute later I heard her come out of the bathroom. I looked over and felt my mouth fall. She had put on everything perfectly and was absolutely gorgeous!

"Close your mouth Seaweed Brain, I thought we had to go." She said with a smirk, but I could see her blush. I closed my mouth and put on a loving smile. "You're right, let's go." I got up off the bed and held my hand out. She graciously took it, and we walked out of the cabin hand in hand.

 _ **~Time Skip to out in New York City~**_

After I got Argus to let me borrow his truck, I drove Annabeth and I out into the City. We stopped off at Eleven Madison Park (A real place, actually has pretty good food), a fancy restaurant. As we were walking in, a hole in the floor opened up from under us, and Annabeth and I fell in. I grabbed Annabeth and held her close so we wouldn't be apart.

12 days later we reached the bottom of the hole. It didn't hurt at all, but I couldn't see because of the dust. When it all cleared, I shivered in fear. I saw the one person I didn't want to see again. I saw…

 **OOOOOOO SNAP! I just left you guys on a cliff hanger! Sorry about that, but I feel I should continue this in the next chapter. And no, this will not be a PercyXAnnabeth story. Sorry. Anyways, this is TORB signing off!**


	2. No one believes me

**Welp here I am again. I realized my last chapter was pretty disappointing, but I'll try and**

 **make this one better. One thing I noticed was NO ONE reviewed pairings! I'm serious**

 **people, if you review, I'll post better, longer chapters. Even constructive criticism is**

 **wanted. I want to make my story better for you. :) Also, there is now a poll for who Percy**

 **is going to be with. Go vote for me will ya?**

 _Last time we were with Percy, he was taking his beautiful girlfriend Annabeth to a fancy_

 _restaurant, when suddenly, a hole opened up from under them and they fell. When they reached_

 _the bottom, Percy saw the last person he'd want to see… he saw…._

 _ **Percy POV**_

 _Tartarus! Omg we're screwed!_ I thought in my head as he leaned over us, his swirling vortex of

darkness face seemed to smirk at my expression. I saw Annabeth lying next to me in a heap. I

shook her in a desperate attempt to wake her up, but she wouldn't even open an eyelid. I looked

back at the personification of Tartarus and asked angrily, "What'd you do to her! Why am I here?"

He just laughed, his booming, scratchy voice making me want to crawl into a corner. "Well

because there's a third great prophecy of course!"

Despite being near death, I couldn't help but groan. I knew it SOMEHOW involved me. They

always seem to. "What does that have to do with me?" I asked tiredly. "The real question is how

doesn't it? You should know by now they always include you!" I just sighed. "Well, to answer your

question you're supposed to stop me from rising." I looked at him in shock. "You're rising?" "Yes I

am, and now that I have you, no one will stop me. But instead of killing you, I have another plan

for you, and it involves your little girlfriend. Now get up and fight me." I narrowed my eyes at him,

but got up and brought out Riptide. He seemed to smirk at me, then his eyes glowed a furious red.

They seem to consume my very soul as I looked into them. I was so scared, I dropped my sword. I

vaguely heard it clatter to the ground. His eyes went out, and he picked up my sword. I went to

grab it back, but an invisible force pushed me back against the wall, and I fell unconscious.

I woke up in my cabin, still in my suit and slacks. I looked around the cabin to get my bearings, but

saw the sight I never hoped to see in my life. I saw Annabeth with a sword sticking out of her

chest. She was still in her dress, and looked as beautiful as ever. I ran up to her and cradled her in

my arms. She jerked to life for a second, and looked into my eyes, "I love you Percy. I always

have, and I always will. Stay alive for me will ya…" And she at that moment, she died in my arms.

For a moment, I couldn't register what was happening. Annabeth was dead. Annabeth was dead!

ANNABETH WAS DEAD! I let out a cry of anguish and despair as I dropped Annabeth and fell

back. My everything was gone. She was gone forever, and I could never get her back.

I heard footsteps rush in behind me. I turned around, tears still streaking down my cheeks to see

a shocked and surprised Conner and Travis. "Percy… you killed her?" I didn't understand how

they would even think that until I looked back at Annabeth's dead body and saw what killed her.

 _Riptide!_ I looked back at them and said desperately, "It's not what it looks like, I can explain!" They

shocked expressions turned angry. "You definitely have some explaining to do, come with us,

killer." This was not going good. I didn't fight them because that would make me look worse, and I

needed them to know the truth. They carried me out, my hands behind my back. As we walked

through camp towards the Big House, everyone looked at us in confusion. I just kept my eyes

straight, tears still flowing freely.

When we arrived at the Big House, Chiron looked at us in confusion. "Travis, Conner, why are

you carrying Percy like that?" They looked at me in disgust. "We heard a loud cry coming from the

Poseidon cabin, and since it's 9oclock in the morning, there should be no reason for that. We

walked in to see what it was, and we saw Annabeth lying on the ground with Riptide sticking out

of her heart." Chiron looked at me in shock. "Percy, what's your side of the story?" Asked Chiron,

his unreadable expression made me worry. "Well, this morning I was taking Annabeth out to a

fancy restaurant when…(I'm sure no one wants to read all that again so let's skip)" Chiron,

Conner, and Travis looked at me with humorable expressions. "You really expect us to believe

that Perseus? You were never one for tall tales, but there's a first time for everything. Why'd you

do it Percy? Why'd you kill her?" Asked Chiron sadly. "But I didn't kill her!" I yelled. Chiron just

shook his head and said, "I must take you to Olympus to decide your fate" Said Chiron.

There was no way I would go to Olympus, the gods would kill me. I needed to get away, and fast.

I nodded at Chiron and a he grabbed me to lead me out, I summoned the water from the fountain

outside to blast them in the face. They all fell back, and I ran out of the Big House. I had made it

into my cabin just as the alarm rang. On the outside intercom, I heard, "If you see Percy Jackson,

don't let him leave, he killed Annabeth Chase! Don't let him get away!"

I grabbed my emergency back pack that had ambrosia, nectar, water and food to last me a week,

a portable tent, a steel knife, extra clothes, and matches. I slung it on my back and stepped

outside. I saw 10 demigods with swords and spears standing 10 feet away. They formed a ring

around me and said, "Don't try anything Percy, and we won't kill you." I summoned the water from

the bathroom inside my cabin to blast them back, and ran past their unconscious bodies. I had

made it to the camp border before I ran into a past friend. "Leo!" I exclaimed.

 _ **Leo POV**_

This was it, me and Calypso, finally leaving the island! I was so happy, I thought nothing could

deter it. Caly tightened her grip around my waist and nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck.

This was the first time I really felt love. Not some silly crush, or saying meaningless catcalls. No, I

was in true love.

We were flying over New York City now. I was steering us over towards Camp Half-Blood when I

felt it. The tingling sensation on the hair of my neck warned me of what was going to happen, but

by the time I turned around, it was too late. "Calypso!" I yelled. She mouthed the words 'I love you'

as the lightning hit her and she fell off Festus and onto the ground below. The pain that struck my

heart was unimaginable. I fell forward on my dragon's back and just laid there, my eyes pouring

with tears. Festus, seeming to understand I was in pain, blew fire and wailed in agony. I had lost

the love of my life.

When we arrived at camp, I was surprised to hear the alarm going off and demigods running in full

armor. There was no threat, why were they acting like this? Then, out of the blue, someone slams

into me at full force, then yells, "Leo!" I look up to see the face of my old friend Percy Jackson.

 _ **Percy POV**_

I smile when I see him. He's alive! "Leo, you're alive!" He gained a sad look in his eyes. "Not

exactly, old friend, not exactly." I'm surprised by the sad, depressed manner he says it in. "There

he is, get him!" I heard yelled behind me. I looked Leo in the eyes. "Do you trust me?" He doesn't

even hesitate and says, "With my life." "Then run!"

Leo didn't even question me and we ran together outside camp, my old demigod friends hot on

our trial. I knew if we even remotely stopped, we would be captured, or possibly killed. I mentally

sighed at my luck. _We just ended a war, and thought I was finally going to have some peace and_

 _rest. But, of course the fates still hate me and feel the need to make my gods damned life_

 _miserable!_ I thought.

After about an hour of running, the footsteps behind us had finally come to an end. "Hey, lets

*pant* stop for a *pant* second *pant* I don't think *pant* they're behind us *pant* anymore." I

said. Leo just nodded his head, unable to form a word as response. I slumped down on a tree and

Leo followed in suit. We were almost out of the forest near Camp, we just needed to travel a bit

farther.

Just as we were about to stand, a figure fell out a shadow near us. I tried to stand and fight, but I

was too tired to do anything. "Percy, is that you?" the figure said. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't

place it. "It depends on who's asking…" I said, finally getting up. "Dude, it's Nico." The figure

stepped out of the shadows and we could see him clearly. It was him! I didn't have barely enough

strength to fight him off if he was here to bring us in, so I knew I'd have to talk my way out of it.

"Nico… are you here to take us in?" He looked at me like I was some sort of lunatic. "Of course

not! I heard what happened at camp, and I know you wouldn't kill Annabeth, she's way to special

to you! So I tried to find you, because I'm not going to have my brother running away without me."

His smile was large as he finished. I smiled back just as heartily. "Well, welcome to the crew my

friend, as you can see, Leo's here too." Leo just smiled and waved with a goofy grin.

Then he turned to me, his face in shock. "You've been accused of killing Annabeth?" I sighed and

motioned for them to sit down with me. "You're going to think I'm crazy at first, but hear me out,

(Once again, you already know what happened so I'm skipping)" They looked at me in shock,

wonder, and sadness. Fresh tears sprung from my eyes as I remember what happened, the pain

still strong in my heart. "Hey man, it's alright. We're here for you, and we will stick with you for

life." I nodded at them, then stood up. "Hey, we should get going, the campers aren't far behind."

They nodded their heads and stood up with me. I readjusted the straps on my backpack and

started walking forward. As I was about to pick up the pace, an arrow struck me in the back, and i

fell to my knees in pain. I heard the cries of friends behind me before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in chains in the throne room on Olympus. I silenttly cursed. I closed my

eyes and pretended to be asleep, but Zeus was perceptive of my awakening. "Perseus Jackson,

still trying to cheat death I see." All the other gods and goddesses stopped their conversation and

looked over at me with disgust. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked. "I looked

through the crowd before me for anyone who believed me, but all I saw was hate and disgust.

Even my father didn't believe me. "I'm sure Chiron already told you my story…"I looked at his face

for confirmation, and when he nodded I continued. "Good, that means I don't have to tell that

again. Tartarus is rising, and if you don't believe me, you will parish. I didn't kill Annabeth, I

promise you!" Zeus looked around at the council, then burst out laughing. The others followed in

his lead, leaving Percy's face red and angry. "Boy, you lie. We would sense it if he was rising, so

stop this silly covering up for your mistake and own up to it or I will have to send you and your

friends to Tartarus for eternal punishment as immortals!" I just shook my head. I heard a large sigh

come from Poseidon before he said, "You are no longer my son. I take away all your powers and

connection to the sea." I looked at him, tears forming in my eyes. He looked away. Nico and Leo

were marched in in chains. Their fathers each renounced them as their children and took away

their powers. We were all pushed together in front of Zeus as he summoned three golden apples.

They flew outdo his hand and into our bodies, and a golden glow came out bodies that made us

look away. When it dimmed I didn't feel different, but I knew better. We were now immortal. "Any

last words?" Zeus said, his face very smug. "Just remember, when Tartarus rises, and you need

us, we won't help. We'll just watch you burn." Zeus became angry, his face red and eyes glowing

with power. "Be gone with you!" He yelled, and a black portal opened under us, and we fell in.

As we were approaching the bottom, I thought it was the end, but when I looked, I saw we were

about to fall into a river. I saw the broken memories, the pain, the Peril. I don't know why, but I

was drawn to it. I looked over at my friends and saw they were also captivated by the river. They

looked up at me, and we all just had some sort of confirmation pass through our eyes. Something

was up with the river, and we were about to find out.

I thought I would be ready for the pain again, but I was wrong. It was even worse than last time,

seeming to burn my whole soul inside and out. I tried to scream, but my throat was seared by the

water. Then, out of the blue, it disappeared. I looked around and saw my Leo and Nico in similar

positions. We swam to the top. I was feeling a bit strange not being able to breathe like normal.

When we broke the surface, I saw the last person I'd expect to see, Lady Styx. "Well boys, I don't

know why you were in my river, but I'm not evil like my husband, so I saved you. Now, why were

you in there?" We climbed up on the shore and I shook my wet clothes out. "Well," I started, "the

gods believe I killed my girlfriend, and they're here for being loyal to me. We're immortals now, so

this is our eternal punishment. I think Zeus was just looking for someone to look away…" Styx

looked at us with sympathy. "Well, don't usually do this, but I feel pity for you. Have my blessing of

invulnerability." She shot a beam of gray light into all three of us. There was a warm tingling

feeling in my stomach as the light grew brighter until it finally faded. "May this aid you in your

journey young ones." She said, then flashed away.

"Well, at least we're not completely defenceless, right?" I said optimistically. "Yeah, at least that.

We should find somewhere to camp. I don't there's night here, but I don't want to run into some

sort of creepy crawly or Hellhound." Leo said, looking around like something might pop out. I

nodded nodded my head and gestured for them to follow me.

"Look over there, that one looks non-infested!" Nico said tiredly. We had fought 5 groups of

empousa and boy were we tired. We had picked up swords from them, and that was about the

only good thing that came out of them. The caves we had found were all infested with some sort

of monster, and we were getting tired of fighting.

Leo, Nico, and I walked out from behind the large rock we were hiding behind and walked down

towards the cave. I was praying to Chaos that it was empty and we would finally get some rest,

but as always, I was let down. When I walked in, I saw Oceanus, Titan of the sea. "Hello Perseus,

we finally meet!"

 _ **Well that was fun. Sorry I havn't updated in awhile, I totally forgot and got behind with**_

 _ **school. But now I'm going to try for more frequent updates. Don't forget to review and**_

 _ **vote! Thanks, and have a good night(Because I know you're reading this at 3 in the**_

 _ **morning)**_


End file.
